


Savior

by NuwandaSnicket



Series: The Five Dreams of Tony Stark [1]
Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabbles, Established Relationship, IronHawk - Freeform, M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuwandaSnicket/pseuds/NuwandaSnicket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple question leads to a startling revelation.  Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savior

**Author's Note:**

> The first piece in a collection of five drabbles which were inspired by the comic 'The Five Nightmares of Tony Stark'. It has no relation whatsoever to the comic, but that book gave me the idea to write the story, so there you have it.

“Is something wrong with that robot?”

Tony looked up to see which robot Clint was referring to.  “….many things.”

“Why do you keep it around.”

“Mostly sentiment.  It was one of the first I built.  Also, it saved my life.”

“What?”

Tony told Clint how Obadiah Stane had ripped the arc reactor from his chest, how he had stumbled his way to the lab, going into cardiac arrest, and while on the floor, on the verge of passing out, the normally clumsy robot had been there to hand him the spare arc reactor that saved his life.

As Tony told the story, Clint’s eyes widened, a sick feeling in his heart as he thought of how close he had come to never knowing Tony at all.  He gave the robot another look, new appreciation in his eyes.

“…..yeah, never get rid of that robot.”

And Tony smiled.

 

 **~tbc** ~


End file.
